Karaoke with the GoM
by HairyLegs 1213
Summary: Have you ever seen the Generation of Miracles ever do Karaoke? well, please step into the world of fanfiction as HairyLegs 1213 will fill up that empty noggin of your's! the GoM would like to say hi to you if ever you did! GoM: Hi (GoM/Kuroko)(Foreveralone!Tetsuki) Rated M for languages
1. Aomine and Kuroko

**Karaoke with the GoM**

**By: HairyLegs 1213**

**YO**

**I have been making some reckless and not-thought-through stories**

**BUT THIS!**

**Is the most reckless ever ;-;**

**ANYWAY~**

**I created this fic cause I was inspired by the songs I listened like right NOW**

**SO**

**I need to this disclaim this cause I have been threatened by my cousins if I didn't ;-;**

**Im gonna start, and a minor note: I'm going to be in here, so more fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine and Kuroko<strong>

_Boop, boop, bi-boop, boop!_

"Tetsu, is it on?" Aomine said gruffly, asking his former shadow

"Just wait a little moment and…" Kuroko said, not removing his eyes from the T.V then..

*Dramatic Karaoke intro sounds*

"Oww.. that's a bit _too_ loud, Tetsu?" Aomine un-covered his ears and the said boy just shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm just used to Kagami-kun's loud talking and also Aomine-kun's shouting." He said bluntly, not removing on his façade, reaching out the other microphone to the teen

"I DON'T SHOUT!..errr.. forget it!" Aomine gave up and just took the microphone from the latter's small hand

"Hello, mic-test, mic-test.." while tapping on the microphone making a thudding sounds on the speakers, Kuroko nodded and starts finding songs for them both.

"How about this? Aomine-kun?" he said showing a song that made Aomine's eye twitch.

"**Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift? **Really, Tetsu?" Aomine said not believing that his best friend would pick a girly song.

"Just sing the song, you will be the on the second part, okay?" still putting on his deadpanned face. The song started with the strumming of the guitar.

(Kuroko) "Umm.. _I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light~_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~"_

Kuroko sang softly making Aomine surprised by this

"You know how to sing, Tetsu?"

"Yes and please pay attention to the screen"

"Huh? OH, right"

(both of them)" _Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound~"_

Now it was Kuroko's turn to be surprise

"**you** know how to sing too, Aomine-kun?"

"Heh, I do" Aomine showed off his signature smirk (yung scary gud..) but stopped when Kuroko jabbed him in his sides.

"Oi,Tetsu!"

"it's your turn"

(Aomine)"Tsk.. _Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone"_

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko kept staring Aomine with those eyes as if..

"T-tetsu…" Aomine also stared at those beautiful blue pools that seems.. Lonely?

(both but with staring)"_ Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound~_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh 2x"_

The two continued to stare and not noticing that people were already glaring at the tan male with devious plans on how to kill him, either throwing him to a river or let him wear beautiful make-up to fulfill his true ganguro nature.

"Tetsu, I—"

"Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-Te!"

"Oh, minna-san!" Kuroko diverted his gaze to the group of colorful people who were glaring **dangerously **to the teen next to him making him cower in the corner when he saw shiny scissors ready to throw at him.

'**The oblivious Kuroko' was given the name for a reason anyway**

"Kurokocchi! Are you okay?! Did that ganguro touch you or something?!" the wailing blonde was already grope-hugging the small teen along with Kuroko's twin sister who was also grope-hugging him

"I'M NOT A GANGURO!" Aomine continued to hide in the corner as his protests did not longer been heard when he was (shamefully) killed by Murasakibara's snacks and Akashi's deadly scissors.

"Please get off me" so did Kuroko's protests weren't heard.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more since I like this story idea by now<strong>

**Hehehehe ;-;**

**So anyway**

**The GoM are still smitten by their phantom sixth man and would probably because he's too damn cute!**

**ANYWAY, MY DAHLINGS~**

**Karaoke with the GoM!**

**(~=_=)~~(=_=~)**


	2. Murasakibara

**Karaoke with the GoM**

**There's another chapter and here it is!**

**ANYWAY**

**The '**_**yun scary gud'**_** means that 'the scary one' and the Tetsuki thing refers to the ultimate fail for 'Another Me' chapter 1**

**AND**

**Karaoke, MY DAHLING~**

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara<strong>

"Atsushi, carry Daiki's **dead** body to the back" Akashi said, more like commanded, to Murasakibara who sluggishly nodded and carried the body to the said back

"Murasakibara-kun, please just put him in their carefully" Kuroko said not removing his eyes _again _on the song list

When Murasakibara was finished disposing the _evidence, _the other four started to take their seats here is the seating arrangements:

Midorima on the left couch, Kise on the right, Murasakibara on the center couch next to Akashi then Kuroko on the Plush bag in the front.

"Where will I sit?!" Tetsuki whined

"Oh, Tetsuki- chan, please sit next to me then" Kuroko said nicely earning a frown from the others.

"YAY! I'm sitting next to Kuro-Te!" she said sitting next to the teal- haired boy who just nodded

"Murasakibara-kun, will you do the honors to sing the selected songs?" Kuroko asked, turning from his right to see the 200 cm tall teen who temporarily stop eating his snacks

"Yeah~ okay, Kuro-chin~" he said standing up and running his hand through the said boy's soft hair.

"please stop"

Taking the microphone from the floor were Aomine left it, he asked "Minna-chin, is it alright if I sing first?" receiving enthusiastic nods from two annoying people, a nod from an tsundere, and a nod from a psychopath, he return his gaze to Kuroko and said

"what's the song, Kuro-chin?"

"**The Lazy Song by: Bruno Mars**"

"Okay~"

"that song fits for you, Atsushi"

"is that a compliment I hear, Akashicchi~?" Kise piped up

"it was only a statement, Ryouta, now shut up before I neuter a certain someone" Akashi said, holding the hilt of his scissors, that made Kise shiver and cower behind a pillow

"Can I start?"

"yes, Atsushi"

The song started with a snare drum then Murasakibara started

"Uhhh.. _today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._"

The others widen their eyes when the lazy voice they always hear was replaced by a low husky voice except Tetsuki and Akashi.

"_Uh!  
>I'm gonna kick my feet up<br>Then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

"Uhh.. Murasakibaracchi, the next text is.."

"Shut up, Kise"

Before Kise whines more about Midorima being mean, he continued

"_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice _snacks

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my _highschool_ degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry _pa-chin_, you'll just have to wait_

_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all"_

"Waaahhh~ you're so good at singing even though you change some lyrics!" Tetsuki praised at the tall boy who just plopped down on the couch again and continued eating his snacks like nothing happened

"I just followed at the beat since I never heard the song before" he said simply earning a nod from the girl

"Murasakibara-kun, you got 99% only since you change some of the lyrics"Kuroko stated

"Kurokocchi! You became an _Karaoke no saibankan _ for some reason!" Kise shouted earning a playful jab from Tetsuki

"Of course! Since I'm his trainer!"

"really~?"

"Nope! I never became anyone!" she said happily

.

.

.

.

"That's enough already, Tetsuki-san" Midorima said lifting up his glasses to hide his embarrassed by her honest, blunt answer

"HEHEHEHE.." she sheepishly scratched her head

"Ugh.. why is everything spinning?" a voice said, all heads turned around to glare at the now-conscious ganguro, sitting next to Akashi

"Oh, Daiki, nice of you to come back from the dead but I'm afraid you have to go back" Akashi smirked evilly

"NOOOO!" he ran behind wrapping his arms around Kise who was blushing lightly

"Kill him again, Akashicchi" Kise said

"The _hell_, Kise?!"

"My pleasure"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha<strong>

**I'M satisfied that I made this**

**But Murasakibara thing was killing me anyway**

**SO**

**My dahlings,**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**(~=_=)~~(=_=~)**


	3. Midorima

**Karaoke with the GoM**

**Hi!**

**Never thought id do this first than my Another Me but I lost my interest and I might do it again with professionalism this time (Narrator: yeah right =_=)**

**SO**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

the actual thought of doing karaoke with the GoM today at Kuroko's apartment was, as always, hilarious when you have to two hyperactive kids, a tsundere, a giant, and a psychopath along.

"mido-chin~ your next~" Murasakibara drawled

"Yeah! Midorimacchi! Take the microphone!" Kise gleefully said

"Alright, alright, calm down Kise"

Midorima just saw a pout from Kise and he heaved out a sigh

Retrieving the microphone from Murasakibara (which was covered by snacks, tsk)he asked "what's the song?"

"**Green and Gray by: Nickel Creek**, Midorima-kun"

"Oh, okay…"

'_wait.. what?'_

"Eh?! Is Midorimacchi blushing?!"

"Yes, Mido-chin is blushing.."

Akashi's eyes held amazement and curiosity for a second

"what are you thinking, Shintarou?"

"_who _are you thinking, Seijuro, Shintarou is thinking a certain point guard"

*insert evil smirk by the two*

"I-I a-am certainly not thinking about Takao!" Midorima looked away as the whole group grinned wider, well, except Kuroko he just smiled a little about the two being chummy as always (**Kuroko still oblivious =_=;**)

"we didn't talk about Takao-chan~ hihihihihi~" Kise and Tetsuki giggled

"sh-shut up! Just start the song, Kuroko!" shit, he stuttered out

"okay"

"Errrrr… _I'm in a room full of people, hanging on one person's breath._

_We would all vote him most likely to be loved to death._

_I hope he still wants it, but it might remind him of when,_

_he aimed for the bulls eye and hit it nine times out of ten._

_That one time his hand slipped, and I saw the dart sail away._

_I don't know where it landed, but I'm guessing between green and gray._

_We thought nothing of it, but it still haunts him like a ghost._

_With all eyes upon him, except two that matter the most."_

Everyone was still grinning when Midorima's blush did not falter

" _He says 'Green is the color that everyone sees all around me. Gray is the color is around _him_, and _he's _just a blur'_

_The more the crowd cheers, the less I can hear_

_and they don't really care what I play. It might be for _him_._

_But for now it's between green and gray."_

**_For a short moment_**

_Acchhooo!_

"what the..?" Takao sneezed came unnoticed but he was smiling crazily as he _assumed _that someone was talking about him and he _assumed even more _that it was his Shin-chan most likely to be that someone.

"oh, Shin-chan.."

**_Back at the house_**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kise started laughing when Midorima couldn't take the pressure, of knowing something private and to think in front of his friends, and started stuttering in his singing

"U-uhh.. _W-we p-paid and a-and we cheered. Now we're and to us that feels right._

_But for him every one of those evenings turns into a night._

_With another hotel room where he lays awake to pretend_

_That he's doing fine with his notebook and dis-discman for friends._

_H-he says 'Gr-green is the color that everyone s-sees all around me. Gray is the color I see around _him, _and _h-he's _just a bl-blur'_

_Night after night what I hear, what I write fills the room and my head starts to sway. It might be for _him, _but for now it's between green and gray._

_I want you to love me, he whispers, unable to speak._

_And he wonders aloud why feelings so strong make the body so weak."_

'_True..' _Midorima thought, and continued

"_then he awoke. Now he's scared to death somebody heard._

_If it was you, you know _him, _ please don't say a word"_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap_

"s-shut up! And why are you clapping anyway?!" Midorima's blush reddened when all of them (and Aomine :D) grinned and some silently cried

"What a TSUNDERE…"

"AM NOT!"

"still one, Midorima-bastard"

"Oh, Aomine-kun came back.."

"what's that supposed to mean Tetsu?!"

"Mine-chin smells like garbage.." Murasakibara tilted his head

"OF COURSE I SMELL LIKE GARBAGE YOU THREW ME IN THE BACK!"

"hhihihihihhihihihhihhihhiih"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Aomine-kun, you have a used condom on your head" Kuroko stated simply

"wha-SHIT!1" he started flailing around crazy

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone just couldn't help but laughed at the ganguro as he flail even more when he found out he has a cockroach in his pants

' _thank goodness, they forgot about me' _Midorima sighed

"Oh, Shintarou? We will talk about your little admirer later" Akashi commanded

_Gulp_

_'Shit..' _He thought

* * *

><p><strong>A little reminder!<strong>

**Next chappy is Akashi and its kinda scary since everyone didn't speak and didn't even move as he continued to sing AWESOMELY**

**AND**

**Im sorry this is short but im running out of time**

**Anyway**

**BYE-BYE**

**(~=_=)~~(=_=~)**


	4. Akashi

**Karaoke with the GoM**

**By: HairyLegs 1213**

**This is the awaiting chapter of karaoke with the GoM**

**AKASHI'S~**

**So**

**Please stand-by as everyone make room for the emperor!**

**SERIOUSLY (;=3=)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi<strong>

"Akashi-kun, what are _you_ doing?" Kuroko asked as he caught in the scene that Akashi is eating cherry tomatoes in his kitchen. Akashi, who was still eating like a chipmunk, quickly turned around while his mouth was filled with the said tomatoes and gulped it all down with one swoop and glared at Kuroko with a red face.

"I expect you to not tell _anyone_ about this secret, **Tetsuya**" Akashi warned but still red-faced just made Kuroko smile and nodded

"of course, I'll keep this secret with me.. if you accept that you'll be the next singer :)" Kuroko said happily, earning a deep frown from Akashi

"All right, but if _ever _tell one soul, especially from that stupid Light of yours, then you will feel my wrath" showing his scissors to the teal-colored boy, he quickly nodded and left the kitchen as his legs could go.

"Heh, serves him right to see that." And also left

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tetsu, thanks for lending me some clothes" Aomine said who was newly showered with lend clothes from Kuroko (he might ask later where he got this) and sat down next to the said boy.<p>

"You're welcome, Aomine-kun, please return it if your clothes are done from the washer." Kuroko said simply and started finding songs

"Who's the next singer, Kurokocchi? Ne, is it me? Is it me?" Kise asked curiously, he wanted to show-off to the group how awesome his voice is, and shaked Kuroko back and forth until he turned a bit green.

"I-it's Akashi-kun, and p-please stop" stoping from the blonde's antics he turned around to see him pale

"A-a-akashicchi is singing..?" Kise was dumbfounded by the idea, and became silent.

Midorima thought about it, and started to shook his head in disagreement.

Murasakibara just ate his snacks like there's no tomorrow.

Tetsuki was looking at the pesky fly **dangerously **close to Aomine's gaping mouth.

Aomine, who didn't see the fly, started choking when he inhaled deeply and Murasakibara patted his back _roughly _and the fly came out still alive but went away.

Akashi, who was pissed about their reactions, stood up and took the microphone from Midorima and lent out his scissors.

Akashi sent a sickly, sweet smile to them and said "** . . .I' . . **" he finish, stuffed his scissors away, and turned to Kuroko and asked the song like nothing happened

"**D-demons by: Imagine Dragons**" Kuroko said looking away from his eyes.

Everyone in the group except Kuroko and Akashi thought 'Make way for the Emperor T-T'

The song started soft and the lyrics came

"_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_"

While Akashi was eyeing Kuroko and continued singing (for special purposes) everyone didn't notice the front door opened and pink-headed girl came in with a smile and saw her childhood best friend and whispered to his ear

"Dai-chan!" from hearing that, the Ganguro fell from his seat with a _thud_ making all the people's eyes looked at him in suspicion

"damn it, Satsuki! Don't do that again! Aish.." Aomine whispered and the pinkette just stuck her tongue out and sat down next to Murasakibara and said 'Hello!'

Author-san: back to Akashi =_=;

"_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_"

_Silence _(even Momoi was silent)

Akashi just sat down next to Momoi and said 'Hello, Satsuki' and she answered back while stuttering.

"Hey…" Tetsuki stood up "Who wants food?" and in a matter of seconds there was a loud '_Grrrrrrruuuuuuuuuu~' _ in the room

"I'll make dinner 0,o;" she said and the remnants of the room just laugh like the old days in middle school.

ARF! ARF!

"(?0?)"

* * *

><p><strong>I FEEL LIKE THIS IS SHORT..<strong>

**But who cares! I was able to update as soon as possible to this story**

**ANYWAY**

**I'm Babysitting 5 Aliens maybe a little late to be updated but since this is Phil. The days here are a little early so expect it to be updated during Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday for other specific countries**

**ANYWAY~**

**Karaoke, MY DAHLINGS~ **

**~`0`~**

**(~=_=)~~(=_=~)**


End file.
